


Afterlife Blues

by TheAwolAngel



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwolAngel/pseuds/TheAwolAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood was not having a good eternity. Being murdered. Said murder never getting solved. Having only your little sister and adopted brother to talk to. Being dead was terrible.</p>
<p>Not only that, but now he has to share his house with an oddly attractive living sparkle. This was just not his afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Yes, father. I'm fine. I just got here," Magnus muttered into the phone nestled between his ear and shoulder as he struggled to pick up the box full of nonsensical trinkets.

Asmodeus' voice faltered for a few seconds before he spoke again," You know I'm sorry, right?"

Magnus temporarily sat down the box and allowed himself to watch the movers muscle the furniture into the doorway.

"That's what you always say. It gets less genuine each time you say it," He bit back, spite spiraling in his stomach.

A heavy huff of a sigh came from the other side of the call," What do you want from me, Mags?" Another voice sounded off distantly from his father's side of the phone interrupting their conversation," Mr. Bane, the director needs you on set in five."

Magnus' eyes rolled around in annoyance," I want to live in the same house for more than a year, but that's not going to happen. I want to be able to tell people my real last name, but that's not going to happen. I want you to acknowledge me as your son, but God forbid that'll happen!"

It took him a couple moments to respond," Mag's, I want that for you too, but it's for your own safety and for the sake of my career. You know this!"

Magnus laughed, a derisive snort," Sure, keep telling yourself that. I stopped believing that you actually cared about me years ago. You just want to hide away your dirty little secret."

Before his father could respond, the voice from a couple minutes ago broke through again," I'm sorry, Mr. Bane, but you need to be on set right now."

Magnus smirked but his golden brown eyes showed how broken up he'd become in the last five minutes," Looks like duty calls, Mr. Bane," He mocked bitterly.

His father's voice rang conflicted clear as day," I do care about you, Mag's, and this conversation isn't over. I'll call you back after my scene is done."

"Great," He tapped the screen and ended the call with the swipe of a finger," See if I actually pick it up."

With a stress relieving breath, Magnus slipped his phone into his pocket and heaved the box up into his arms once again and headed for the door to his new home for the year.

Little did he know, a pair of baby blue eyes peaked down at him from one of the upstairs windows.

\------------------------

The house was huge on the outside and somehow even bigger on the inside. The richly colored carpets and rugs seemed to stretch out for miles and the ceiling was high enough to carry an echo like a tune.

"It's . . . beautiful," Magnus got out as he mapped out the living room with his eyes," My father can't do much, but at least he can pick one Hell of a house," He said to himself still admiring the classic Victorian style.

"That he can, sir," Said an unfamiliar voice. Magnus couldn't help but jump in fright and then laughed upon seeing a friendly looking face.

"Sorry, I didn't know there was anyone else in here."

"Just you, me, and the mini-palm tree in the corner," The blond said with a small upturning of the lips.

Magnus released a laugh to defuse some of the awkward air.

"Guess so. Now, who might you be?" Magnus asked with a fixed smile stretching his lips, faker than plastic.

"I'm the head of staff. My name is Hodge."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, well, It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hodge, but I'm afraid I haven't hired a staff yet."

The man laughed, solid and thick," Oh, your father took the liberty of hiring us."

"Oh," Magnus wasn't one for being speechless but this was the first time he hadn't had to pick out his own staff. Dare he say it, but it almost seems like a nice gesture on his father's part," How much is your usual weekly salary? I assume I'll be the one to pay you."

"Nothing. I work here for free."

"For free? Really?" The shock was drawn clearly on his face like a child's markers on white wallpaper.

"Yes, my family and I have a history with this house. I wouldn't dare part from it, I love this place too much. Just being here is enough to satisfy me, so payment is really not required."

"Okay," He muttered looking oddly at the man but ultimately choosing not to question it. 

The blond smiled widely, pearl white teeth blinding in the dark red atmosphere of the living room. "Well, I'm gonna go put this box away. You go do whatever you usually do."

Hodge bowed and left with a quick call over the shoulder of," Okay, sir."

Magnus blinked at the man's back, not knowing what to think of the weird man.

With a helpless shrug and a tilt of the head, Magnus took to the staircase to explore the second floor.

\----------------------------------

Alec Lightwood was not having a good eternity. Being murdered. Said murder never getting solved. Having only your little sister and adopted brother to talk to. Being dead was terrible.

Not only that, but now he has to share his house with an oddly attractive living sparkle. This was just not his afterlife.

"He's kind of cute," Izzy admired as she glanced at him through their window that overlooked the front yard.

Alec hummed.

"So is that a yes?"

"What?"

"You think he's cute."

"I didn't say that."

"So you think he's ugly?"

"I definitely didn't say that!"

"See, you like him, you should hit that."

Alec's blue eyes blew wide, "No! Besides, I think you've forgotten the tiny little detail that I'm very dead," Making sure to add an emphasis on the very.

She gave him a look and tilted her neck to show the clear as day bruises that formed rings around her neck," I certainly haven't forgotten our lack of pulses, but I don't think that should stop you from at least talking to the guy. Even if you don't become really adorable boyfriends, maybe you can be friends. My gut instinct is telling me that you two would really get along."

He raised an eyebrow in question," Your gut instinct?"

They watched him walk through the entryway and Izzy waved a lazy hand around," Yeah, like women's intuition and all that jazz."

Alec swayed his head in thought," I'll think about exposing myself to the guy, but I'm still up in the air about the whole thing," He warned but Izzy wasn't ready to take that for an answer.

A smirk lit up her face devilishly and Alec knew his sister was having dirty thoughts," Exposing yourself to him. Naughty naughty, big brother."

He slapped her lightly on the arm," Not like that-" Izzy shushed him urgently then Alec noticed why.

The boy was walking up the stairs.

Alec struggled with his fight or flight complex before giving in to flight. Preparing to escape, Alec found himself facing his sister, who stared judgingly at him with folded arms.

It was clear what she was trying to say.

No.

With that, Izzy pushed him into the path in front of the stair case, completely visible to the sparkly boy's golden eyed vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.


End file.
